Den lille Blomst
by Anye
Summary: ¿Lenguaje de las flores?... un nuevo sentimiento a brote y aquellos dos orgullosos capitanes envueltos en semejantes detalles, expresando sus sentimientos y pensamientos por medio de tan delicado lenguaje. [Shiraishi/Yukimura] [Drabble Collection]
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Den lille Blomst

**Autor**: Anye

**Fandom**: Prince of tennis

**Pareja**: Shiraishi x Yukimura

**Advertencia**: Shonen ai

**Género**: Romance.

**Summary**: ¿Lenguaje de las flores?... un nuevo sentimiento a brote y aquellos dos orgullosos capitanes envueltos en semejantes detalles, expresando sus sentimientos y pensamientos por medio de tan delicado lenguaje.

**Notas de autor**: No pude evitarlo, ok, en verdad no pude evitarlo. Y honestamente el fic debía ser un trío que incluía a Syusuke, puesto que estos tres son amantes de mi hobby favorito que es la jardinería y se me vino idea, lastimosamente nuestro querido tensai no daba con la historia. Adjuntando que acabo de encontrar a Yukimura con un vestido muy interesante y la pregunta era si Sanada o Shiraishi daba más con la escena –ríe. Ganó Shiraishi. Ahora bien, el título en español es "Mi pequeña flor" Y bueno, advertir también que hace años que no escribo romance puro… vamos a desempolvar talento entonces (?)-si existe en algún lugar- Sin más… disfruten la lectura.

**Den lille Blomst.**

**Por:**_ Anye_

Amarilis

"_En el lenguaje de las flores, la Amarilis representa el orgullo y las ganas de éxito_" –sonrió al leer aquella frase observando de reojo el pequeño arreglo floral que ahora yacía sobre su escritorio, resplandeciente ante el contacto del sol que llegaba por la ventana. Se acercó a él, tocando una flor, y notando en medio un Amarilis Rojo que era el centro de atención en medio de las otras flores más opacas. Lo observó por unos segundos, y entonces volvió al libro investigando qué podría significar algún color en especial y buscando particularmente el color rojo si es que encontrase alguna definición.

"_El Amarilis rojo significa que la persona que te lo dio te está adulando_" –Entonces no pudo dejar de reír. Ese Shiraishi si que era divertido y ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué tramaba con eso? Pues en la mañana se había aparecido ese castaño en su puerta, le había sonreído y le había dicho que andaba por el lugar, recordado que Yukimura, capitán de la Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chu, vivía cerca y entonces se le había ocurrido traerle una par de flores ya que se había enterado por ahí que le gustaban.

Yukimura le había sonreído y después de intercambiar unas palabras de agradecimiento, y otras pocas correspondientes al tenis, Shiraishi se había despedido con las siguientes palabras.

"_Después de todo, las flores también hablan, y hasta la más pequeña tiene algo para decirte_" –Rió suave y se marchó sin más. Pero después de tales palabras el peliazul se había quedado pensando en qué podía significar ello, investigando un poco al respecto y terminando con un libro entre sus manos.

¿Acaso después de ese campamento en que la habían pasado tan bien el castaño había empezado a tener cierto interés en él? Se rió ante el pensamiento y se dejó caer en la cama restándole importancia, después de todo, la próxima vez sería su turno de decorar la habitación del más alto, y quizá allí podrían empezar una grata amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

Violetas [1]

Observó las flores sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Sonrió al tocarlas un poco y entonces un estruendoso ruido lo hizo voltearse antes de siquiera poder hacer algo más.

"Hermano, ¡ya deja de ver esas flores como si fueran de otro mundo! La cena ya está lista" –y su pequeña hermana se había marchado tan rápido como había venido dejándolo nuevamente en su meditación. Se estiró en el lugar sin saber aún qué pensar al respecto, pues aquellas violetas dobles que se encontraban delante de él daban mucho que pensar.

- ¿Amor o Amistad? -Suspiró para sí y luego sonrió volviendo a pensar en aquella encrucijada.

Si mal no recordaba, aquellas violetas dobles que yacían delante de él significaban: "_Comparto tu amor y/o Amistad_"

Conociendo ahora un poco más al peliazul que lo había sorprendido con tal arreglo floral que había llegado a sus manos en agradecimiento al otro que le había dado, la amistad encajaría mejor en su mensaje. Rió nuevamente, después de todo, un pequeño juego apenas empezaba y Shiraishi debía admitir que ese ojiazul había despertado en él cierto sentimiento de intriga y ansiedad.

Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ese muchacho e intentó recordar que era aquello que más le llamaba la atención de él, llegando a la conclusión de que sus ojos resaltaban, pues eran dulces y temibles al mismo tiempo, lo cual no era muy común de ver. Meditó unos minutos más preguntándose donde podría encontrar ahora unos lirios color malva, no eran muy comunes pero sabía bien que esos serían ideales para aventurarse en aquella nueva experiencia que acaba de asegurarse sería entretenida. Volvió a oír un grito de la planta inferior de la casa, y después de acomodar las flores arreglándolas un poco, se levantó girándose y sin más salió de la habitación.

"¿Dónde queda la floristería más cercana?" –preguntó el castaño mientras bajaba con parsimonia a donde lo esperaban. Y aún así, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era encontrar aquella flor que ahora necesitaba.

Notes: Bien, van 2/7. Siguiente cap: Lirios. Disfruten~


	3. Lirios

3. Lirios**  
**  
Cerró su casillero y suspiró masajeándose la sien. Volvió la vista a sus compañeros y aún no entendía como ahora Niou y Bunta especulaban de todo un poco respecto a aquel "obsequio", con un atento Yanagi aportando sospechas y un entretenido Kirihara.

"Ya basta, no es nada" –dijo con firmeza tomando ahora su mochila y pretendiendo salir de aquel lugar rápidamente.

"Hey capitán, ni para ti es común ver un arreglo de flores así en tu compartimiento, así qué ¿Qué nombre traía, eh?" –Preguntó un interesado Masaharu. Yukimura suspiró y si más los encaró.

"No traía nombre… mensaje, lugar o fecha, si le interesa saber" –respondió algo molesto por todo ese acoso. Aún así, sabía bien quién era el culpable de tal cosa, lo que no comprendía era como había sabido donde dejar ese pequeño arreglo floral y más que todo el por qué.

"Ya que es así, la probabilidad de que la persona que te los envió esté muy interesada en ti es muy alta" –anotó Yanagi. Yukimura le prestó atención.

"Quizá sólo es otra chica que se tomó la molestia de darme un obsequio por hacerlo tan bien en el equipo" –volvió a esquivar. Yanagi lo vio pensando en si decirlo allí o no. "La probabilidad que te las haya enviado un hombre, son muy altas" – finalmente dijo y entonces sintió todas las miradas puestas sobre él, con aún más preguntas retratadas en sus rostros. "Simbólicamente algunas personas solían dar lirios malvas a las personas que amaban y querían seducir. Y también como un alago a los ojos de esa persona. No creo que una chica se aventure a hacer algo así con el capitán" Y antes de que cualquier otro pudiera decir algo Sanada entró estrepitosamente acompañado de Yagyuu.

"¿Aún todos están aquí?"

"Ya nos íbamos" –respondió Yukimura y si más salió del lugar. Ahora así, todo se ponía interesante. No todos se declaraban así ante él, y ¿qué le hacía pensar que lo lograría? Sin embargo recordó la pequeña nota que había encontrado luego de ello y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Debía admitir que Shiraishi era misterioso. Suspiró y pensó cómo podría hacerle pasar por lo que le había hecho pasar en los vestidores. Sonrió. Primero debía investigar un poco, quizá después de todo no estaría mal darle una oportunidad.


	4. Pensamientos Blancos

**Pensamientos :blancos**

"¡Que envidia!" –Gritó Koharu. "Ne, ¡¿Por qué sólo el capitán recibe flores tan bonitas?!, ¡Quiero que me amen de la misma forma!"

"¡Koharu!" –apareció Konjiki detrás de él con unas flores magenta "¡Si quieres flores te daré todas las que quieras, pero no me engañes por favor!"

"Yuji ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" –Preguntó Shiraishi riéndose ante la escena. Koharu vio las flores y Konjiki hizo lo mismo. "Bueno, yo, recién florecieron en la azotea esta mañana, y son tan hermosas que pensé en dárselas a Koharu, ¡Koharu! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos!"- y se las extendió al nombrado.

"Espera, deberías soltarlas. Son flores venenosas, no son muy fuertes, pero pueden darte algo de escozor en las manos" –y de inmediato vio como las soltaba y saltaba en el lugar.

"¡Kya! ¡Deberías traerme flores como las que le enviaron al Capitán!..." –gritó Koharu y cortó de inmediato. "Por cierto, es la primera vez que le envían algo así" –y la pareja de Niwa se apegó a su capitán con miradas conspiratorias. "Nee, ¿quién se las envía?" –terminó preguntando. "¿Acaso su novia?" –terminó Yuji.

Shiraishi rió. Y ciertamente, no se esperaba nada menos del peliazul. Pero debía admitir que se había enamorado del detalle. Oyó como detrás aparecía el resto del equipo, que se preguntaban por la conmoción del lugar.

"Bien chicos… el entrenamiento terminó y mañana es sábado, tómense el día, hemos hecho un buen trabajo" –nadie replicó a la orden del capitán que salió de los vestidores poco después y sin más empezaron a cambiarse.

"¡El capitán está raro!" –Dijo Kintarou.

"Es verdad… es estricto con los entrenamientos" –apuntó Kenya puesto que no era común aquello.

"Es que… ¡El capitán está enamorado!" –gritaron al mismo tiempo Koharu y Konjiki, terminando en risas. Zaizen los vio con curiosidad y Koshikawa y Gin se quedaron perplejos. Kenya y Kintarou se acercaron a ellos y preguntaron al uninsolo "¡¿Qué?!" y un montón de gritos empezaron a oírse dentro de la habitación.

Shiraishi rió después de oírlos, y empezó a caminar fuera de la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que debía hacer otra visita a la casa de ese capitán. Pues no todos los días le daban una oportunidad así. Recordó las flores que ahora había dejado olvidadas en su casillero y entonces sonrió feliz. "Te respeto… aun amor que comienza de a poco" era lo que significaban y sin más planeó como sería ahora su encuentro.

Note: Bien básicamente en el siguiente cap empieza a pasar todo. Gracias por todos lo comentarios Sekmeth Dei. Es agradable leerlos. Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Amo la Shitenjouji 3


	5. Violetas 2

Violetas[2]

Lo miró. Examinó su presencia y luego no pudo dejar de reír. Yukimura ahora yacía parado en su puerta con un castaño delante que le preguntaba qué flor tomaría entre las tres que tenía en una de sus manos. No había un "hola" ni un "Cómo estás" Nada de pudor o timidez en sus palabras y sólo una gran sonrisa retratada en su rostro.

"¿Es una trampa, verdad?" –preguntó el ojiazul cerrando la puerta tras él y examinando cada una de sus opciones.

"Es un juego… es muy diferente" –rió y sin más tomó la primera de las flores que tenía entre sus manos "Si eliges esta" –y mostró un nenúfar –", no te molestaré más" –explicó de su primera opción-. "Si eliges esta otra" –y mostró una violeta de Parma –", Espera muchas más de estas cosas" –rió. "Y si eliges esta última" y mostró unos cuantos pensamientos multicolor ". Replantearé mi estrategia" –sonrió y guardó silencio mientras veía la expresión del otro.

"Bien, demos un paseo… luego tomaré una al azar, y ya decidiremos lo demás" –sonrió el ojiazul empezando a caminar con calma. Shiraishi lo vio y sin más lo siguió pero antes de decir algo más oyó la voz del más bajo.

"Hoy está prohibido hablar de tenis, ya hemos hablado mucho de eso. Pero sí te daré la opción de la sinceridad" –y se puso a pensar en cómo manejaría esa situación.

"Umn, lo que significa que esto sí es una trampa, ahh~, qué problema" –rieron y después de guardar silencio unos segundos prosiguió. "Dicen que se aplican las reglas de enemigo, y hoy estoy en tu territorio… sin embargo hoy no planeaba hablar de ello, si no lo algo tan interesante como lo es el tenis" –y se detuvo en cuanto alcanzaron el parque. "Hablemos de ti… tengo la ventaja de la sinceridad ¿verdad?" –Y Yukimura lo miró antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Sí, lo sabía, Shiraishi era divertido, muy divertido.

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol y empezó una dificultosa plática, pues, después de todo, el tenis, era parte de la vida de cada uno y estaba tan arraigada en ambos que sin el tenis, ellos no serían nada… lo que había sido como caer en su propia trampa para el ojiazul que terminó teniendo problemas al hablar de sí mismo. Yukimura vio el cielo, tomó las flores que Shiraishi había traído y las puso en su espalda.

"Elegirás por mi" –sonrió y lo miró. Shiraishi lo observó con cautela y dijo. "Eso es trampa"

"No lo es, será destino" –y prosiguió – "en mi espalda están las tres opciones, sólo tengo dos manos, por tanto tomé sólo dos, y no sé cuáles son, elige"

Shiraishi lo miró y sin más respondió "Izquierda" Y de inmediato Yukimura descubrió la flor que yacía en su mano y que no era nada más y nada menos que la violeta de Parma. Shiraishi se levantó y sólo dijo. "El destino está de mi lado" –y rió antes de empezar a caminar lentamente, esperando a Yukimura que ya había alcanzado su lado riendo con él. Empezaron el trayecto a casa del peliazúl y poco después, llegaron nuevamente a la puerta y Shiraishi sin más entregó la flor que había elegido. "Esta violeta significa _Déjame amarte_ por lo tanto, tengo tu permiso" –sonrió con sinceridad y Yukimura sólo se acercó un poco a él. "Permiso concedido" –susurró a su oído y antes de que el castaño dijera algo Yukimura le había roba un beso. Corto, dulce y tranquilo. Yukimura sonrió al separarse y se dispuso a entrar en casa nuevamente.

"Recuerda esto, no creo en la suerte y el destino lo eliges tú. Es mejor hacer que las cosas pasen" –y sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta del lugar. El castaño se quedó unos minutos más allí, pensando en sus palabras y al descubrirlo sólo rió y empezó a caminar.

Había caído en su trampa… eligiera lo que eligiera, el peliazul desde la mañana había hecho su elección y mano que escogiera o "destino" que eligiera, siempre habría salido la misma flor…

Notes:

Bien, faltan dos shots para el fin. Gracias por su atención y por leer este delirio. Espero les haya gustado. Saludos.


	6. Pensamientos -Multicolor-

**Pensamientos: Multicolor**

Yukimura sonrió sentándose en una de las bancas de la cancha y secando su sudor con una toalla. Miró el despejado cielo y se preguntó por el castaño que últimamente robaba sus pensamientos. Sonrió recordando sus últimos encuentros, algo fugaces para su gusto, pero increíblemente agradables.

Pequeños besos que se robaban el uno al otro, pequeñas caricias que se otorgaban apenas, dada la inexperiencia de ambos y su preciosa voz susurrando palabras dulces a su oído. Debía admitirlo, jamás en su corta vida se hubiera imaginado terminar con él… de esa forma. Rió para sí guardando su raqueta en su bolso y hallando restos de unas pequeñas flores. Si, él había mandado al más alto unas muy similares, y éste se las había devuelto en su último encuentro en el cual se habían divertido jugando el día entero tenis. Esos pensamientos multicolor que eran otra declaración como las tantas otras que le había hecho. Un "piensa en mí, tanto como yo lo hago en ti" acompañado de sus deliciosos labios y quizá, el motivo por el cual se había empezado a enamorar de esa forma.

"Yukimura, ¿te encuentras bien?" –preguntó un castaño que acaba de posicionarse a su lado.

"No es nada Yanagi" –sonrió guardando silencio unos minutos –". Dime algo… ¿está bien pensar en alguien todo el día?" –preguntó a quién sabía comprendería su situación.

"Si eso llegara a distraerte del tenis, la verdad es que no… si llegara a incentivarte a superarte, creo que sería positivo. Y si no influye en nada, creo que lo decidirás tú"-observó a su capitán –"¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Saa, supongo que lo mismo que ocurre entre tú y Akaya"-rió de buena manera y se levantó terminando de arreglarse. "Deséame suerte" –sonrió y salió de la cancha sin intención de pasar por los vestidores "Diles que ya me fui, debo hacer una visita, oh y por favor, cierra los camerinos en cuanto todos se vayan" –y entregó unas llaves empezando a caminar con parsimonia alejándose del campus.

"Supongo… que fui demasiado obvio" –sonrió y empezó a caminar a los vestidores. Al parecer, Seiichi finalmente se había enamorado de algo más aparte del tenis.

* * *

Nota. El siguiente shot es el último. Gracias por leer nwn, y lo más importante, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	7. Girasoles

**Girasoles**

Lo besó, mordió sus labios y no dudó en apegarse más a él, profundizando el contacto sin despegarse un milímetro y empujándolo a la pared. Jadeó dejándose inundar por aquella placentera sensación y ese agradable contacto que antes de poder asimilarlo por completo, terminó repentinamente, dejándolo confundido en el lugar. Vio una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su acompañante y unos brazos rodeándole por los hombros al momento de oír cerca de su oído.

"Me rindo" –rió -"Así como los girasoles, desde ahora giraré siempre hacia ti…" –y volvió a soltar una delicada risa "Te admiro por esto" –concluyó y besó su cuello, muy cerca de dónde había hablado segundos atrás y terminándolo de acorralar en la pared frotándose suavemente contra él "¿qué dices?" –sonrió desafiante.

El castaño lo miró algo pasmado por lo que pasaba. Rió tomándolo de la cintura "Digo que no podías haber elegido mejor… ¿acaso he derrotado al hijo de Dios?" –y sin dejarlo responder volvió a besarlo, tocando sus mejillas y alargando el contacto en un intento de alargar aquel beso, de tocar más, intentando calmar ese apetito que pedía por más. Tomó su camisa, intentando explorar más allá, pero antes de llegar más lejos aquellos labios se despegaron de él volviendo a hablar.

"El hijo de Dios… no ha sido derrotado por ti" –sonrió. "Pero quizá sí, una flor que ha brotado gracias a tu resplandor" –Y sin más el castaño lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacía su habitación y derribándolo sobre su cama antes de empezar a besarlo una y otra vez.

"Enamorado… por completo, eres invencible" –sonrió Shiraishi antes de besar al peliazul, iniciando una larga noche de susurros y besos, con aquel quien había pisado fuerte en su mundo y sería ahora, su más preciada flor.

* * *

Espero haya sido entretenido para ustedes~

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
